


The One With Tons of Mistletoe

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Mistletoe, Silly, Slightly Suggestive Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel gazed past him and saw that he had put out some garlands, and she had noted the wreath on the front door a few seconds ago. But Joey had clearly spent the most time on the ceiling, which was dotted with a sprig of mistletoe every few feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by OTP Idea #10 on otpisms (http://otpisms.tumblr.com): Person A hanging 3 pieces of mistletoe in literally every room of their house because they need excuses to kiss Person B. There’s more than three pieces of mistletoe in this fic because I could see Joey really going over the top with the mistletoe, lol.
> 
> This fic is set in my fantasy version of season 10 where Rachel and Joey never broke up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan).

Joey greeted Rachel when she opened the door to their apartment. “Hey babe.” He leaned in to kiss her on the lips briefly. “I started putting up some Christmas decorations before you got home.”

Rachel gazed past him and saw that he had put out some garlands, and she had noted the wreath on the front door a few seconds ago. But Joey had clearly spent the most time on the ceiling, which was dotted with a sprig of mistletoe every few feet. 

Rachel giggled. “Did you buy the store out of mistletoe?”

Joey shrugged. “There was still a little left, but the cashier said it looked like they would have to order more tonight.”

Rachel walked into the apartment, stopping to put her purse down on the counter and shaking her head when she saw that mistletoe was, of course, right over her head. “You know, honey, you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me now.” They had been together for a few months at this point.

Joey brushed a soft kiss against her lips before he moved a strand of hair away from her face with his fingertips. “I know, but I love you, Rach, and I love kissing you.”

She smiled at the sincerity of his words. This gesture was just like him, sweet, silly, and romantic rolled into one perfect package. Rachel pulled him by the hand a few feet forward until they were standing under yet another sprig of mistletoe. She grinned before she pressed her mouth to his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. In return, Joey wrapped his arms around her back.

When Rachel pulled back, Joey was staring at her in awe. Rachel smirked. “You bought a ton of mistletoe. You must want to kiss me  _a lot_.”

“There were two years when I was dying to kiss you, and I couldn’t.”

Rachel nuzzled his nose. The reminder of his heartache back then made her feel so sad for him. But at least she could make him feel better now, which was obvious by the chuckles he let out at her Eskimo kiss. Joey led them to the recliner they often shared, which was conveniently sitting under a sprig of mistletoe. She sat on his lap, and he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck that always drove her crazy. Rachel groaned, shifting until she was straddling him.

She trailed her hands over Joey’s chest and stared into his eyes. “We’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for then, don’t we?”

His hands settled on her hips, pulling her towards him for another kiss. “Definitely.” Rachel melted into Joey’s embrace, looking forward to the multitude of kisses yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/154487499325/the-one-with-tons-of-mistletoe


End file.
